


The Twin

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Smut, Ka-Yee and Jackson are twins, M/M, Mark ends up falling in love with Jackson, Romance, a bit of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Tuan is an eighteen year old quiet guy, has a few friends, and always takes other people's feelings into concideration. He had recently started dating the exchange student from Hong Kong, Ka-Yee, and he feels as if he really likes him. But, there's one thing that disturbs him when Ka-Yee takes him home for the first time after a year into their relationship to meet his family. And that disturbance is Jackson, Ka-Yee's twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_‘Every lady wants a pie-‘_

Mark shut off his alarm and rolled onto his back, a smile on his face even though it was 6:15 in the morning. He got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, did his routine and then walked back out. He grabbed his best outfit for the day and completed it with a beanie.

He walked out of the room and before he could make it to the stairs, his mom came up and spotted him.

“Oh, morning Mark. Could you get Joey up for me?” His mom asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Sure.” Mark said, smiling and kissing her cheek as he turned and walked into Joey’s room.

He walked up to Joey’s bed and shook his head at his sleeping little brother, taking hold of the mattress and lifting it all the way, making Joey slide off the bed and hit the floor with a loud  _thud_.

“Ow! Mark!” Joey whined, glaring up at his laughing older brother.

“Good morning.” Mark said, laughing as he walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

“What are you so happy about? Oh wait, it’s Ka-Yee isn’t it?” Mark’s sister, Tammy asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Mark smiled at the sound of his boyfriend of a year’s name, nodding his head slightly and sitting down at the table to eat. He met Ka-Yee last year when he was the new kid in school as a foreign exchange student, but he eventually decided to actually stay instead of having to go back to Hong Kong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast was over, Mark hugged his mom and the other’s goodbye, picking his bag up from the floor beside the door and walking outside just in time to hear a car honk.

“Yo, Mark! Get in!” Jaebum yelled from the passenger side of the car, the driver being Jinyoung, who leaned over Jaebum to wave at Mark.

Smiling, Mark got into the car and placed his bag down beside him, pulling his phone out and seeing that he had a text from Ka-Yee.

 _‘Good morning, babe. Did you sleep well?’_  Was what the text said, which made Mark literally giggle.

 _‘Yes I did. I’ll see you in a bit. <3’_ Mark sent back and slid his cellphone into his pocket, looking up in time to see Jinyoung made a gagging face.

“That lovesick giggle of yours will be the death of me, Mark.” Jinyoung said, shaking his head.

“Oh shut up, Jinyoung. You and Jaebum are literally in the honeymoon phase.” Mark said, rolling his eyes at his two friends.

When they arrived at the school ten minutes later, Mark got out of the car and ditched his two friends to go into the building, ecstatic to see Ka-Yee.

Going over to his boyfriend’s locker, he chuckled softly to see that he was struggling to open his locker again.

“Need any help with that?” Mark asked, wrapping an arm around Ka-Yee’s shoulders and punching the locker, making it open easily since he had already gotten the combination in.

“Aren’t you a life saver.” Ka-Yee said, laughing softly and leaning in to kiss Mark gently, placing a hand on his waist.

Chuckling softly, Mark let him go so he could get his stuff, opening his own locker to get his things.

“Ditching your friends is a huge no-no.” Jaebum said from behind Mark, poking him in the back extra hard.

“Ow! That hurt you bitch.” Mark said, rubbing his back and smiling when Ka-Yee rubbed it for him.

“Don’t be mean to my baby.” Ka-Yee muttered, wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist and making a comical face at their two friends.

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum shook their heads fondly and walked off to go to their own lockers, leaving the two love birds alone once more.

“By the way, I wanted to invite you over to my house so you can meet them. They’ve been dying to get to know you.” Ka-Yee announced, brushing Mark’s hair out of his eyes.

“Alright, cool. I’d love to meet your family.” Mark mumbled, pecking his lips softly.

Closing his locker, Mark smiled and took hold of Ka-Yee’s hand, holding his books with his other hand as they both walked to class.


	2. Chapter Two

When school was over, Mark took hold of Ka-Yee’s hand and told his friends that he would be going to meet his boyfriend’s family. When they said okay, the two walked to Ka-Yee’s car and got in.

“What’s your family like?” Mark asked once Ka-Yee was in the car, having never heard him talk about his family. Just little things here and there.

“Well, my mom and dad both work in a hospital, and they’re pretty laid back so its cool having them around. And, the one family member you’d probably want to avoid is my twin brother, Jackson. He doesn’t go to school and he thinks he’s better than everybody else.” Ka-Yee said, laughing humorlessly when he mentioned his brother.

Mark hummed in thought as he listened; making a mental note to only say hello to Jackson once they arrive and get on with his life.

When they arrived at the house a few minutes later, Mark suddenly started to feel nervous, his hands getting all sweaty when he and Ka-Yee climbed out of the car.

“What if they don’t like me?” Mark voiced his thoughts aloud, looking at his boyfriend with slightly wide, terrified eyes.

With a small chuckle of adoration, Ka-Yee kissed Mark’s forehead and took hold of his hand.

“Don’t worry, they’ll love you. I know they will.” He said, comforting his boyfriend as he opened the door to the house and walked inside.

“Mom! Dad! Jackson! I brought someone I want you to meet!” Ka-Yee called out as he pulled his shoes off, stepping into the living room with Mark following behind him.

Mark was fully prepared to smile and say hello to Ka-Yee’s family, but it was like his mind froze when he saw the third figure that was standing in front of the couch, hands in his pockets.

 _‘So, that must be Jackson.’_ Mark thought to himself, looking him over for a few seconds before his eyes landed on the cocky smirk on the man’s lips.

He was defiantly the opposite of Ka-Yee, Mark realized, but he sure was very good looking.

 _‘Stop it Mark, that’s your boyfriend’s brother.’_ He chastised himself before he looked at the older couple.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wang. It’s very nice to finally meet you.” Mark said politely, bowing before shaking their hands.

He let out a surprised noise when Mrs. Wang pulled him into her arms, hugging him with a delighted smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Mark. Ka-Yee has told me a lot about you.” She said.

“I hope good things.” Mark said jokingly, chuckling softly when Ka-Yee groaned behind him.

He felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around his waist and he smiled, leaning into his embrace for a moment before his eyes landed on Jackson again, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way he was looking at him.

“Mark, that’s Jackson, my twin brother.” Ka-Yee said, distracting Mark from his thoughts once again.

“Hello.” He said, nodding his head in greeting.

Jackson didn’t say anything at first, he just looked Mark over, which made said male even more uncomfortable, before smirking once more and nodding as well.

“Finally nice to meet the guy my brother always bugged me about. He does talk about you constantly.” Jackson said, his voice sending shivers down Mark’s spine.

He cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face, not saying anything else and gladly following Ka-Yee as he was pulled upstairs.

Once they were in the room, Mark went over to the bed and sat down, letting out a sigh as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“That was nerve-racking, but I do love your parents. Your mom seems to like me.” Mark said with an amused smile, leaning his head on Ka-Yee’s shoulder when he sat down as well.

“Yep, that’s how she is. When she likes someone a lot, she becomes quite the hugger.” Ka-Yee said.

They trailed off into a silence after a while, deciding to lean back and watch tv. It was about an hour later when the bedroom door opened and Mrs. Wang peeked inside with a bright smile.

“I made dinner, so come down and eat.” She said before leaving the room.

“Let’s go.” Ka-Yee said, taking hold of Mark’s hand and leading him downstairs.

As Mark sat at the table next to his boyfriend and across from Jackson, he tried to ignore the way Jackson constantly looked at him.

This would be a long dinner.


	3. Chapter Three

“Can you pass the salt, Mark?” Mrs. Wang asked, smiling at said male.

Nodding, Mark took hold of the salt shaker and handed it to her, smiling back at her before returning to his food, listening as Ka-Yee spoke with his father. He only joined in on the conversation when he was being spoken to.

“So Mark, what are your plans after you graduate?” Mr. Wang asked curiously, leveling his gaze on the young man.

“I have my sights set on going to college to get a good job, but if that doesn’t work out, I’ll earn my money in a different way.” Mark said in response, having thought about what he was going to do for a while since he was in his last year of high school.

“You don’t seem the type to go to college.” Jackson spoke up from being silent the whole time, making Mark nervous again.

“Shut up, Jackson. You dropped out the first two weeks of school. You have no right to say if he’s the type to go to college or not.” Ka-Yee snapped, obviously tired of his brother’s attitude.

A tense silence followed Ka-Yee’s words and Mark could see that Mr. Wang was refusing to look at Jackson. Mark could also tell that besides acting like he didn’t care, the situation bothered him a little.

After a few moments of silence, Jackson pushed away from the table and threw his napkin down onto the half full plate.

“Fuck this. I didn’t want to do this anyway.” He said, voice low and cold before he walked upstairs.

More silence ensued before it was broken when a sigh was breathed out a moment later by all three family members.

“I’m sorry, Mark. I thought he’d act better.” Ka-Yee said, biting his lip as sadness shone in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s just eat.” Mark said, rubbing his boyfriend’s arm gently before they went back to eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were done eating, Mark excused himself to the bathroom and walked upstairs, going into the bathroom. He did his business and washed his hands before walking out of the bathroom. But before he could head back downstairs, he was pulled into a room.

With a low yelp of surprise, Mark looked to see who had pulled him into the room. His breath hitched slightly when he saw that it was Jackson.

“I’m sorry, Mark. I just wanted to have a nice time, but my family kind of ruined it for me. I want you to understand that I’m not as bad as Ka-Yee may think.” Jackson said, staring straight into Mark’s eyes.

 _‘He had to pull me into his room for this?’_ Mark thought to himself, squirming a little under Jackson’s gaze. He felt like the brunette was staring into his soul.

“It’s fine, Jackson. You don’t have to apologize.” Mark said, trying to remain calm.

The same smirk from before returned to Jackson’s face and he nodded, reaching over and pushing some hair out of Mark’s eyes.

“Thank you, dimsum.” Jackson said before opening his room door and allowing Mark to leave the room.

 _‘Dimsum? What the hell?’_ Mark thought to himself before going back downstairs, wrapping his arms around Ka-Yee’s waist, needing the comfort of his boyfriend right at the moment.

“Hey, babe. Do you want to stay some more, or do you want to go somewhere else?” Ka-Yee asked, leaning in and pressing a loving kiss to Mark’s cheek.

“Hmm, can we go to our special place?” Mark asked, a shy smile on his face.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Ka-Yee replied easily, a smile on his face as he went to grab his keys.

As he waited for his boyfriend, Mark went over to the older couple and gave them both a hug goodbye, promising Mrs. Wang that he would return sometime soon. He smiled again, his eyes going over to the other side of the room to see that Jackson was looking at him again.

He looked away and bit his lip, following Ka-Yee out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their place wasn’t really that extravagant since it was only the Han River. But, it was one of their very first dates so it automatically became their special place that they went to sometimes.

Getting out of the car, Mark went over and slid up to sit on the hood of the car, smiling when Ka-Yee followed suit. Mark laid down and glanced up at the starry sky before looking out at the city lights.

“Do you miss Hong Kong?” He asked, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Ka-Yee looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled and laid down next to Mark, squeezing his hand.

“I do at times because it is my home country. But, I do like it here.” He said at last, turning his gaze to look fondly at Mark.

Mark gazed back at Ka-Yee with a smile, using his free hand to place it on the brunette’s chest. He closed his eyes when his boyfriend leaned forward to kiss him, kissing back happily.

They stayed like that for a few moments, their lips moving in sync before they pulled away to look at each other again.

“You’re beautiful.” Ka-Yee whispered at last, running his fingers through Mark’s hair.

Blushing a little, Mark moved closer and laid his head on Ka-Yee’s chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and silently looking out at the city lights again.

He always loved it when Ka-Yee complimented him, but this time, he couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t enough somehow.


	4. Chapter Four

The next day, Mark woke up with a slight groan. Sitting up, he stretched a bit and yawned, ruffling his hair. He picked up his cellphone and smiled when he noticed that he had a text from Ka-Yee.

_‘I don’t know if you’re awake yet, but do you want to go swimming today?’_

Mark chuckled softly, knowing that Ka-Yee was an early riser even when they didn’t have school.

 _‘Sure, we can go. I’ve wanted to go swimming anyway.’_ Mark texted back and put his phone down.

He stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, doing his morning routine before going back into his room and changing into a pair of swim trunks. He pulled on a white tank top and left the room, nearly running into Joey when he came out as well.

“Where are you going?” Joey asked, following Mark downstairs.

“Swimming with Ka-Yee. And before you ask, you can’t go.” Mark replied with a smirk, ruffling his brother’s hair before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Mark spoke with his parents for a bit as they all ate their breakfast. When they finished, Mark helped his mom with the dishes before hearing a honk outside.

“Bye.” He said, kissing his mom on the cheek before leaving the house.

He walked to the car, a smile set on his lips when he saw Ka-Yee, but he stopped next to the car when he saw a figure in the back seat, the smile slowly dropping.

Jackson was in the car as well.

“I’m sorry, Mark. Jackson insisted that he come.” Ka-Yee said, leaning over to kiss Mark’s cheek when said male finally climbed into the car.

“It’s okay.” Mark mumbled gently, glancing into the backseat to wave hello to Jackson.

Jackson smirked at him and waved back, making Mark quickly sit up in his seat.

“I’m glad that you decided to come with me, Mark. I have nothing else to do today.” Ka-Yee said, starting up a conversation as he held the red head’s hand.

Mark smiled and nodded, humming in response as he laced their hands together and enjoyed the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the pool, they were the only three there. Mark smiled and got out of the car, putting on his sunglasses as he took hold of Ka-Yee’s hand again and went into the pool area.

“This is nice.” Jackson said, speaking up for the first time that day.

Looking over at Jackson, Mark’s eyes widened a little when he watched Jackson take his shirt off. The brunette was rather muscular. Mark cleared his throat a little and looked away, smiling when Ka-Yee looked at him.

Mark took his shirt off as well and placed it on one of the chairs, chuckling softly when Ka-Yee whistled and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

“I have one sexy boyfriend.” The slight shorter of the two said, leaning forward to kiss the red head.

They kissed for a bit, but then pulled away when Jackson cleared his throat loudly.

“Stop kissing and get in the pool already.” Jackson said, his eyes trained on Mark for a moment before he jumped into the pool.

Ka-Yee rolled his eyes and pecked Mark’s lips again before taking his shirt off and jumping into the pool after his brother. In comparison to Jackson, Mark noticed that Ka-Yee wasn’t all that muscular.

 _‘Why the hell am I comparing them?’_ Mark thought to himself, shaking his head and jumping into the pool.

When Mark went up to the surface, he let out a surprised noise when Ka-Yee appeared in front of him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pecking his lips gently.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Mark whispered, kicking his feet in the water to keep afloat.

“Sorry babe.” Ka-Yee mumbled, wiping some of Mark’s hair out of his eyes before kissing him sweetly.

Mark hummed and kissed back eagerly, pressing himself up against Ka-Yee.

“Hey! Stop kissing!” Jackson yelled, appearing before the couple and moving between them.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ka-Yee looked at his twin and threw some water in his face before looking at Mark.

“I’m taking you out later. Without the jackass.” He said, making Mark laugh a little.

“Looking forward to it.” He said, smiling.

He glanced over at Jackson for a moment before going back to swimming. He didn’t want to think about Jackson while he was in a relationship with Ka-Yee. He only wanted to be with Ka-Yee.

Or did he?


	5. Chapter Five

After two days of endless tests and a mound of homework, Mark decided that since it was the weekend, he would go to Ka-Yee’s house to visit him since they hadn’t seen each other outside of school. They had texted, but it wasn’t really enough.

With a sigh, Mark stood up and walked downstairs, saying bye to his family before leaving the house. He got into the car, which was technically his sister’s, but he knew Tammy wouldn’t mind. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out of the driveway, going towards Ka-Yee’s house.

When he made it within a few minutes, Mark got out of the car and went up to the door, knocking on it before stepping back. He felt awkward at the moment, but he couldn’t just invite himself into the house since it would be extremely rude.

He heard footsteps coming up to the door and the second it opened, the smile that had been on his face, slipped away when he noticed who was standing in the doorway.

It was Jackson, or rather, a _blonde_ Jackson.

Jackson smirked when he laid eyes on Mark, crossing his muscular arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, hello there. Come to see me by any chance?” Jackson asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

Shaking himself out of his trance and refusing to believe that the blonde hair had any effect on him at all, he just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Is your brother here?” He asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“Nope, he’s currently at the store. But, you’re more than welcome to come in and wait for him.” Jackson said, not waiting for an answer as he pulled the older of the two inside.

With an annoyed huff, Mark kept his eyes straight ahead as he walked into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

Jackson sat on the other end of the couch and flipped through some various channels, settling on some random show before turning his gaze to Mark.

He stared for quite a bit, to which Mark eventually grew uncomfortable and turned to look at him.

“Why are you staring at me?” He asked, wishing he could slap the cocky smirk off of the other male’s face.

“Because you’re cute.” Jackson said bluntly, making Mark blush.

He moved his gaze towards the tv once again, silently wishing that Ka-Yee would be back fairly soon. He could still feel Jackson’s gaze on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what seemed like forever, the front door opened and Mark heard Ka-Yee’s soft voice cursing slightly as he dropped his keys.

Jumping away from the couch, Mark walked out to the front hall and smiled when Ka-Yee looked up, a look of surprise on his face before it morphed into a loving smile.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Ka-Yee asked, leaning in to give Mark a soft kiss on the lips.

“Just wanted to visit you.” The red head replied, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and going into the living room with him.

“Don’t worry, I entertained him the best I could.” Jackson piped up from the couch, voice low and sounding annoyed.

Ka-Yee paid no mind to it and pulled on Mark’s wrist, smiling.

“Let’s go upstairs.” He said, to which Mark happily complied.

“Oh sure, just leave me down here to be alone.” Mark heard Jackson say, but he forced himself to focus on Ka-Yee as they went into his room.


	6. Chapter Six

When they made it to Ka-Yee’s room, Mark followed his boyfriend inside and sat down on the bed, chuckling softly when Ka-Yee laid his head in Mark’s lap.

“You seem tired.” Mark commented, reaching down and running his fingers through Ka-Yee’s hair.

“Hmm. I went everywhere today. It would’ve been a pretty fast day if Jackson could’ve taken the liberty to help me, but no, he’s way too cool for that.” The raven haired male said with a scoff.

Mark just hummed in response, looking down at his boyfriend with a loving smile on his face. When Ka-Yee looked up at him, he blushed but continued to hold his gaze.

Ka-Yee smiled and sat up, wrapping his hand around the back of Mark’s neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss, to which Mark happily responded to. The kiss was soft and sweet, which made butterflies go around in Mark’s stomach.

“I love you.” Ka-Yee whispered, pulling back a little, but not too much so their lips brushed as he spoke.

“I love you too.” Mark whispered, leaning forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips once more, wrapping his arms around Ka-Yee’s neck.

Letting out a small hum, Ka-Yee leaned back a little and pulled Mark against him, making Mark straddle his lap only slightly. This made the both of them blush, but they continued to kiss each other.

They were soon interrupted when the bedroom door opened and someone cleared their throat loudly.

“Would you like some lube?” Jackson asked aloud, a smirk clear in his voice.

Obvious that the mood was certainly ruined, Ka-Yee pulled away and looked at Mark with an apologetic smile before glaring over at his brother.

“Why don’t you go partying or something? Do you honestly have to ruin my time with my boyfriend?” Ka-Yee asked, growing a bit angry.

Jackson just shrugged from his spot, leaning against the doorframe and glancing at Mark, a smirk on his face.

“What’s the fun in that? I like bothering the two of you.” Jackson said with a chuckle, ducking when Ka-Yee threw a pillow at him.

“C’mon Mark, I’ll take you home.” Ka-Yee muttered, taking hold of Mark’s hand and pulling him out of the room.

Mark followed his boyfriend with a frown, not really wanting to leave. He locked eyes with a smirking Jackson and glared at him before looking away.

“You know you can’t resist me for long.” Jackson whispered in his ear as he passed the two of them, going into his own room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they made it Mark’s house thirty minutes later, Ka-Yee let out a sigh and tilted his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I’m sorry about him, once again. I don’t know why he won’t let me be happy.” He said with a frustrated sigh.

Mark frowned a little and moved over a little to pull Ka-Yee into his arms, kissing the side of his neck gently.

“It’s okay, Ka-Yee. Next time I come over to your house, make sure that Jackson isn’t there first.” He mumbled, kissing his boyfriend with they pulled away from the hug.

Ka-Yee let out a small chuckle and responded to the kiss for a moment before pulling away and moving some hair out of Mark’s eyes.

“We’ll try. Goodnight, love.” He mumbled.

“Goodnight.” Mark said, kissing him once more before getting out of the car and going into his house.

With a sigh, he walked up to his room and plopped down on the bed, grabbing his pillow and punching it a little.

“Stupid Jackson Wang. Why do you do this to me?” He whispered to himself, letting out a soft sigh.

He didn’t know what he was doing. He really did love Ka-Yee, but Jackson was a huge distraction. Jackson was probably bothering him because he liked to make fun of Ka-Yee and him. Yeah, that was probably it.

Well, no more of that. Mark was going to make sure that Jackson didn’t get into his head.


	7. Chapter Seven

The next day, Mark got up and let out a sigh, checking his phone to see that Jinyoung had texted him saying that school was out for the month because something had happened that could risk the safety of the students.

With a smile, he scrolled through his contacts until he got to Ka-Yee’s number.

To: Ka-Yee <3

9:50am: Hey babe, do you want to hang out today?

Mark stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom, doing his morning routine. Going back into his room, he picked up his phone just in time for it to vibrate.

From: Ka-Yee <3

9:59am: Unless you just want to sit in my room the whole day because I have to catch up on some stuff. I don’t mind you coming over.

Mark texted back a quick okay and got dressed. He pulled on a beanie and walked downstairs, glancing around  for a moment before noticing his mom in the kitchen.

“Hey, I’m going over to Ka-Yee’s.” He said, giving his mom a peck on the cheek.

“Okay. Tell him I said hello.” She said, smiling before going back to cooking.

Mark took his keys out of his pocket and got into his car, starting it and driving off towards Ka-Yee’s house.

Once he was there, Mark got out of the car and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and smiled when the door opened, seeing Ka-Yee.

“Hey, babe.” He said, stepping into the house and giving his boyfriend a kiss.

“Hey. I won’t be much fun today, sorry about that.” Ka-Yee said, taking hold of Mark’s hand and pulling him upstairs.

“It’s okay. I can just watch you work.” Mark replied, following him into the bedroom.

Mark went over and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he watched Ka-Yee move back to his desk.

“So, what are you working on?” He asked, curious.

“A paper that was supposed to be due last week for school. But, I’m actually glad school’s out for the month so I can do it.” Ka-Yee said, smiling at Mark before going back to writing.

They fell into silence for a while, the only sound was Ka-Yee’s pen scratching along the paper. And ten minutes after that, Mark’s stomach growled loudly in the silence.

“I’m going to go get something to eat. I’ll bring you back something.” Mark said, giving Ka-Yee a kiss on the cheek before going downstairs.

Once he was in the kitchen, Mark noticed that Jackson was also in there, but he ignored him in favor of making some food.

“I didn’t know you were here. When did you come?” Jackson asked, voice low and scratchy from sleep.

“I came in about thirty minutes ago.” Mark said, knowing that it was rude to not answer.

Mark continued to make some food and grabbed two drinks, setting them on the counter. Once he was done with that, he reached over to grab the drinks, but one of them was gone.

He let out a sigh and looked at Jackson, who was smirking around the drink.

“Do you make it your life goal to bother me?” He asked, grabbing another drink and placing it with the other drink.

“Ah, in what way am I bothering you?” Jackson asked, moving closer to Mark.

Mark backed up into the kitchen counter, leaning as far back as he could as Jackson trapped him with his arms.

“Do you like me, Mark?” He asked, voice low and sultry as he leaned further in.

Mark blinked and pushed him away, glaring at the blonde and standing up straight.

“Don’t do that again. You know I’m with Ka-Yee.” He said, grabbing the food and drinks and walking out of the kitchen.

“You didn’t deny liking me.” Was the last thing he heard Jackson say before he made it up the stairs.

Mark bit his lip and grumbled angrily, getting his composure back before going into Ka-Yee’s room.

He gave his boyfriend the food and drink before sitting back down on the bed, falling into silence as he started eating.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mark!!

|Mark and Ka-Yee smut ahead!|

Mark threw his trash away when he was done eating, just lounging on the bed and staring over at Ka-Yee, who hadn’t left the desk at all for the past two hours. He let out a sigh and stood up from the bed, going over and wrapping his arms around Ka-Yee’s shoulders, giving him a gentle kiss on the neck.

“Take a break, babe. You need it.” He mumbled, running his hands along Ka-Yee’s arms. He took hold of the pen in his boyfriend’s hand and let it drop onto his assignment.

Ka-Yee chuckled softly and moved Mark’s arms off of him, turning around in his chair and pulling the red head into his lap, holding his hips.

“A break, huh? What did you have in mind?” Ka-Yee asked playfully, a smirk on his face.

Mark chuckled and shifted a bit so he was straddling Ka-Yee’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck again and leaning down to peck his lips.

“I think you know.” He whispered before pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s, kissing him sweetly.

Ka-Yee let out a small groan and responded to the kiss, his hands going down and squeezing Mark’s ass, making him let out a moan.

Mark gasped softly in surprise when Ka-Yee suddenly stood up, wrapping his legs around the other male’s waist to keep steady.

He smiled when Ka-Yee set him down on the bed, pulling him down on top of him. He looked at his boyfriend for a few long seconds before leaning up a bit to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip.

“You should make me take breaks like this all the time.” Ka-Yee mumbled into the kiss, spreading Mark’s legs and laying in between them so he was comfortable.

Mark chuckled softly and pulled away from the kiss, tangling his fingers in Ka-Yee’s hair, tugging on it gently.

“Less talking, more action.” He mumbled, raising his hips and grinding against Ka-Yee’s crotch with his own.

Breath hitching, Ka-Yee let out a low growl and dug his hips into Mark’s, leaning down and sucking on Mark’s neck, leaving a few hickey’s here and there.

Mark let out a moan and tilted his neck to give his boyfriend more access, moving his hands down along Ka-Yee’s chest to reach his jeans, unbuttoning them and slipping his hand in to gently rub at his boxer clad cock.

“Fuck, you’re such a tease.” Ka-Yee mumbled between a moan, pulling away to take his shirt off.

Mark bit his lip and smirked as he eyed Ka-Yee’s chest, pulling his fingers out of his boyfriend’s jeans to run his hands along his chest.

Ka-Yee smirked down at Mark and took his shirt off, leaning down once more to trail a few kisses along Mark’s collarbones and down his chest, licking at a few spots before getting to the button of Mark’s jeans.

He unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling them down. Mark raised his hips to help him pull his jeans down, pushing his boxers down quickly after his jeans were thrown to the floor.

“You too.” Mark mumbled, pushing Ka-Yee’s jeans and boxers down, humming lowly when he eyed his boyfriend’s cock.

“I’ll let you suck me off next time. I seriously can’t wait right now, Mark.” Ka-Yee said, pushing the red head back down into the bed.

He reached over to his nightstand, grabbing a condom and lube. He placed the condom next to Mark’s side and squirted some lube onto his fingers. He leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to Mark’s lips, distracting him as he slid two of his fingers in Mark’s entrance.

Mark let out a shaky breath, moaning softly and spreading his legs a little more. As Ka-Yee’s fingers pushed deeper, he made a face at the slight discomfort before distracting himself with Ka-Yee’s lips, sucking on his bottom lip.

He let out a sigh as Ka-Yee pushed in a third finger, then moaned and arched his back when the fingers touched a certain spot inside him.

“F-Fuck, there!” He cried out gently, having to bite his lip to muffle his moans.

Ka-Yee smirked and pushed into that spot for a few seconds before pulling his fingers out, relishing in Mark’s whine. He grabbed the condom and slipped it onto his cock before spreading some lube onto it.

“Are you ready, babe?” He asked, moving so his cock was poking at Mark’s cock.

Mark nodded, biting his lip again when Ka-Yee pushed in slowly. He winced a little at the feeling of being stretched open, the feeling a lot different than his boyfriend’s fingers.

Ka-Yee let out a groan and moved Mark’s hand above his head, lacing their fingers together and squeezing slightly as he waited for Mark’s consent to move.

“You can move now.” Mark said a moment later, feeling a bit out of breath.

He moaned when Ka-Yee started moving, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“God, it feels so good to be inside you.” Ka-Yee groaned out, pushing in a little faster, his hips grinding down into Mark’s.

“K-Ka-Yee.” Mark moaned out, his vision blurring slightly at the immense pleasure. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly.

Ka-Yee leaned down and kissed Mark, the kiss slightly sloppy. He pulled out for a second before pushing back in roughly. The only sound in the room was their moaning and skin slapping against skin.

“I-I’m close!” Mark moaned, letting go of Ka-Yee’s hand and reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock, pumping it in time to Ka-Yee’s thrusts.

A few moments later, Mark came with a loud cry, his cum shooting along his hand and both their stomachs.

Ka-Yee came a moment later, letting out a low groan. He pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Mark into his side.

“That was the best.” He mumbled, a small lazy chuckle escaping him.

“It was.” Mark mumbled in agreement, snuggling into Ka-Yee’s side after cleaning them both up.

“Love you.” Ka-Yee mumbled, closing his eyes.

“I love you too.” Mark whispered, falling asleep with his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark woke up a few hours later and smiled at his still sleeping boyfriend, kissing his cheek. He stood up from the bed, wincing a little at the pain in his lower back. He pulled on his boxers and walked out of the room, going to the bathroom.

He got out of the shower a few minutes later, having cleaned himself up properly. When he opened the door to the bathroom, he jumped a little when he noticed Jackson.

“You could warn someone before having sex. You guys are loud.” Jackson said, a smirk on his face as he looked Mark up and down, eyeing the hickey’s on the red head’s body.

Mark didn’t answer, just stared quietly at Jackson for a moment before moving out of the bathroom. As he started for Ka-Yee’s room, Jackson pulled him back and pressed him against the wall.

“I know you want me. Don’t even try denying it from yourself.” He whispered, nibbling on Mark’s ear before moving away and going back to his room.

Mark stared after the blonde, reminding himself to calm down as he slipped back into Ka-Yee’s room. He climbed back into the bed and cuddled into his boyfriend’s side, letting out a small sigh.

_‘Why does Jackson affect me so much?’_

Mark didn’t really know what his mind was going through.  He loved Ka-Yee. Right? He sighed again and closed his eyes, falling asleep again.


	9. Chapter Nine

Waking up to the feeling of lips on his neck, Mark smiled and snuggled into the warmth, humming gently as he wrapped his arms around Ka-Yee’s waist.

“Wake up, babe. I made breakfast.” His boyfriend said, an amused chuckle escaping him.

Mark opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend, giving him a short kiss before getting out of bed. He stretched a bit and winced a little at the lingering dull ache in his backside.

“Are you still hurting?” Ka-Yee asked, a look of worry in his eyes.

“It’s no big deal, babe. It doesn’t hurt that bad.” Mark replied with a smile, taking hold of his boyfriend’s hand and leading him downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, Mark’s eyes went from the food on the table to the currently shirtless Jackson that was sitting on the counter. He blinked and looked away before he could stare even further, sitting down at the table and starting to eat without a word.

“This is pretty good.” He commented after about three bites, smiling at Ka-Yee.

Jackson snorted from the counter and hopped down, going over to the table. He bent down and reached over to grab a piece of bacon, his chest pressing against Mark’s back as he went.

“Please, my dear twin got the cooking skills from me.” He said, winking flirtatiously at Mark before walking out of the kitchen.

Mark stared after him before looking at Ka-Yee, his jaw open with shock.

“He knows how to cook?” He asked, unable to hide the admirable shock from his voice.

Ka-Yee stared at Mark for a moment, his face blank for a couple seconds before he smiled and shrugged.

“Well, before he was a jackass, he used to cook with mom all the time. He taught me a couple years ago before he quit fencing. Then, the jackass appeared.” He said, his eyes moving over to the kitchen entrance when Jackson walked in again.

“I’m terribly offended by that nickname.” Jackson said, faking mock hurt as he winked at Mark again. He grabbed a drink from the fridge and leaned against the counter.

“What are you two doing today?” He asked a moment later, eyes trained on Mark even though the question was directed at Ka-Yee.

“I have to go back to studying. Sorry, Mark.” Ka-Yee mumbled, leaning over to peck his boyfriend’s lips.

“It’s okay. I distracted you last night so you should study.” Mark said, chuckling softly.

Jackson made a gagging noise, interrupting their moment before reaching between the two to grab another piece of bacon.

“Well, I have to go and pick up a skateboard I ordered the other day. Would you like to come with me, Mark? Give your boyfriend here some privacy?” Jackson asked, looking straight into Mark’s eyes.

Feeling mildly uncomfortable, Mark was about to refuse before Ka-Yee interrupted.

“Go ahead Mark, I know how much you like skateboards. Plus, you could give Jackson here some pointers on how not to fall flat on his ass.” Ka-Yee said, sarcasm in his voice.

Looking at his boyfriend, Mark could see the few seconds of jealousy in his eyes before his face was void of emotion besides the same smile as earlier.

“O-Okay.” Mark said, stuttering a little as he looked back at Jackson.

Smirking, Jackson leaned back up and grabbed Mark’s wrist, pulling him out of the kitchen.

“See you later, Yee!” Jackson called out before leaving the house with Mark next to him.

Mark was doomed.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Why do you insist on trying to ruin my relationship with your brother?" Mark asked once they were in the car and driving to the skateboard shop. He was more than upset at Jackson. More so at himself for agreeing to go.

"Oh come on, Mark. It's fun messing with my brother. The looks he gives me are seriously priceless." Jackson said, turning to look at Mark with a mischievous smirk.

Mark glared at him and turned to look out the window, getting more and more pissed off. He thought for a moment before looking back at Jackson, wanting to voice out his thoughts.

"Why did you quit fencing?" He asked, knowing quite well that the fencing thing was a sensitive topic.

Jackson kept a straight face and didn't answer, his hands tightening around the steering wheel as he stared ahead at himself. Mark smirked in triumph and looked back out the window, only to hear Jackson clear his throat.

"I quit fencing because I lost the passion for it. It just got old the more I did it because it was basically the same thing over and over. I wanted to become a world famous fencer, but I just didn't feel up to it anymore, which pissed my father off to no end. The more I think about it, the more I feel like it was more my father's dream than mine." He said, voice low but clear in the silent car.

Mark stared at him in surprise, not having expected that Jackson would actually tell him. He was just trying to even out the score, but apparently it turned into Jackson getting all vulnerable in front of him.

"Why did you tell me that? You know you don't have to." He whispered, blinking as he messed with a loose thread on his jeans.

"Because I know that you won't judge me, Mark." Jackson said, turning to look at Mark with intense eyes.

Clearing his throat, Mark looked back out the window, no longer wanting to face Jackson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were finally at the skateboard shop, Jackson was back to his cocky self, messing around with Mark. It was a slight relief to Mark, since he wasn't used to being confided in by someone's own brother.

"You should dye your hair blonde too. We could be the blonde couple." Jackson said, waggling his eyebrows as he opened the door, allowing Mark to go in first.

Rolling his eyes, Mark walked inside and looked around, immediately falling in love with all the skateboards. He really liked to skateboard in his leisure time, so he was secretly excited to be here.

Jackson took Mark by the elbow and lead him to the front counter, where a guy with pink here sat slouched in a stool and looking rather bored.

"Yugyeom, my man. I'm here to collect my skateboard." Jackson said, high fiving Yugyeom with a smile.

"Alright, let me get it." Yugyeom said, eyeing Mark for a moment before going to the back to get the skateboard. Coming back within a moment, he handed it to Jackson with a smile.

"Who is your friend here?" Yugyeom asked, eyeing Mark again for a moment.

"Ka-Yee's boyfriend. I know, shocker right?" Jackson said, chuckling softly at the look on Yugyeom's face.

"Damn, wouldn't think that your brother would actually have a boyfriend. Let alone a really good looking one." Yugyeom said.

"Hey, I'm right here. And don't say stuff about your brother. At least he's smarter than you." Mark huffed, leaving the two to laugh as he walked outside.

"Mark!" Jackson called out once he was outside, going over to the car where Mark was, leaning against the side.

Mark just gave him a glare and looked away, pushing away from the car. He let out a sigh and opened the door, only for it to slam shut as he was whirled around and pushed against the car.

"What the hell, Jackson? Let go of me." Mark growled, trying to push Jackson away, to no avail.

"Look, I'm not sorry for what I say about Ka-Yee because he really isn't anything special. He's lucky that he managed to get you." Jackson muttered, moving his hand so he cupping Mark's face.

"Don't say things like that about him. I love him." Mark spat, eyes bright with anger.

Jackson smirked that infamous smirk and leaned closer, his breath fanning Mark's face.

"Do you now? I think I affect you much more than he does though." Jackson whispered, moving closer until their lips were a few inches apart.

"Don-"

Mark was interrupted when lips pressed against his own. Eyes widening, he made to move away but Jackson grabbed the back of Mark's neck to keep him in place.

"I can be so much better than him. He's nothing but a weak sap. He wouldn't even be able to defend you if someone bullies you like I could." Jackson whispered against Mark's lips, wrapping his free arm around Mark's waist.

Mark stayed still, not responding to the kiss. He could feel tears prick at his eyes as he thought about Ka-Yee. He growled a little and once again tried to push Jackson away. This time, it worked a little.

Jackson pulled away, but stopped when he was only a few inches apart. He stared into Mark's angry eyes with his own soft ones. He stroked Mark's cheek, smiling as the red head's cheeks shone with color.

"Don't fight it, Mark." He whispered.

Mark blinked, his face void of emotion as he stared at Jackson for a second before he cracked. He grabbed the front of Jackson's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, biting down on his lower lip and making Jackson moan. He moaned a moment later when Jackson grabbed his ass, squeezing it.

And at that moment, Mark knew he was royally fucked.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Two days after the kiss incident with Jackson, Mark was avoiding the twins altogether. He was scared of facing Ka-Yee, and he was also pissed off at Jackson for the way he was affected by him. He was supposed to be in love with Ka-Yee, but now his life was seriously screwed up.

With a sigh, he looked at his phone when it vibrated, Ka-Yee's name lighting up with the text. Biting his lip, he picked it up and looked at the message.

From: Ka-Yee

12:45pm: Are you okay, Mark? You've been avoiding my calls and texts for two days now. What happened when you were out with Jackson?

Mark was somewhat surprised that Jackson didn't boast to his twin about kissing Mark, but he was glad that he didn't. He debated texting back or not, glancing down at his phone when another text came in.

From: Ka-Yee

12:48pm: I know you're reading my texts. What's the matter?

Feeling like he was about to cry, Mark decided to text him back.

To: Ka-Yee

12:50pm: Nothing happened. I just didn't feel good when I got back home. I'm still a little sick.

From: Ka-Yee

12:51pm: Oh. Do you want me to come over?

To: Ka-Yee

12:53pm: No, you don't need to. I'll come see you whenever I'm feeling better.

With that, he shut his phone off and burrowed under the blankets, tears falling from his eyes. He had no idea why he kissed Jackson. Maybe it was because he really did his feelings for Jackson. He didn't want to think about that. He couldn't feel that way with Jackson.

A minute later, there was a knock on the door and Tammy peeked in. She noticed the blankets over Mark's head and frowned, going over to sit on the bed and taking the blanket off of him.

"What's wrong, Mark?" His sister asked, worried

Mark made a slight noise and rolled onto his side, staring up at his sister with the most pitiful look on his face. He was close with his sister, but he didn't know how to tell her. She always knew what to say to him, so she decided on telling her.

"I kissed Jackson. Tammy, I don't know what to do. I love Ka-Yee and Jackson is messing us up. He kissed me and then I kissed him. I'm supposed to be in love with Ka-Yee." Mark mumbled, hiding his face in the pillow.

Tammy sat in silence for a while, staring at her little brother with the same worried look. She then sighed and ruffled Mark's hair.

"It's okay, Mark. I know you're confused. Tell me, how does Ka-Yee make you feel?" Tammy asked, pulling Mark's hands away from his face.

Looking at her in confusion, Mark was silent until she started encouraging him to say something.

"I feel happy whenever I'm around him. He's perfect, and he makes me feel perfect." Mark whispered, biting his lip.

"Okay. Now, how does Jackson make you feel?" She asked.

"He makes me feel on edge. I walk on tip toes around him because I can't think straight when he's around. He's the exact opposite of Ka-Yee." He said, thinking of his words carefully.

Tammy smiled at her brother and sighed again, crossing her legs and patting Mark's arm, rubbing it gently.

"There you go. Couples aren't supposed to be perfect, Mark. The way you feel with Ka-Yee is what you think you need to feel. And with Jackson, I think that the way he makes you feel is what you want to feel. You think you love Ka-Yee, but you actually love Jackson." Tammy said at last.

Mark stared at her, his eyes wide for a moment before he let out a souless laugh.

"T-That's not true, Tammy. I don't love Jackson." Mark said, stuttering a little with his words.

"That's what you think, Mark. Just let your heart answer for you. You have to go with how you feel or all three of you are going to get hurt." She said, leaning forward to kiss Mark's forehead before getting up from the bed.

"Make the right choice, Mark." She said, smiling a little before leaving the room.

Mark stared after her for a long moment before falling back down on his bed with a loud sigh, feeling like crying all over again. It couldn't be true that he loved Jackson. It was just his heart playing tricks on him. Was it? With a groan, he picked up his phone and turned it on again. He ignored the texts and went to his pictures, scrolling through various pictures of him and Ka-Yee.

He stared at Ka-Yee in the pictures, gazed at his beautiful smile and light filled eyes. He sighed and wiped away the tears that fell. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to break up with Ka-Yee.

He decided that he'd try to prove Tammy wrong. He didn't love Jackson. No, he loved Ka-Yee. He was sure of it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Mark let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the door in front of him. He was currently at Ka-Yee and Jackson's house, and he was contemplating whether or not to go inside. He was still wanting to avoid both of them, but he knew that it wasn't right.

Taking a deep breath, he cracked his knuckles and knocked on the door before stepping inside.

"Ka-Yee?" He called out as he stepped inside, kicking his shoes off and setting them down beside the door.

Hearing footsteps coming from the living room, he looked up to see that Ka-Yee was smiling as he made his way over.

"Hey, babe. You feeling any better?" He asked, giving Mark a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm feeling better." Mark mumbled, smiling a little before walking into the living room.

Mark sat down on the couch and avoided eye contact with Jackson, who was in the living room as well and had looked up to stare when Mark walked in. Ka-Yee sat down next to Mark and took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I see you're feeling much better, Mark." Jackson spoke up, his voice low. Mark could tell that he was upset.

"Um, yeah." Mark responded, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

He couldn't help the awful guilt that he felt the moment he had entered the house. He had kissed Jackson and decided to keep it from Ka-Yee. He knew he should listen to Tammy, but he just didn't want to lose his boyfriend.

"Hey, how about we go down to the cafe and get something to eat?" Ka-Yee asked, looking at the other two, not noticing the tension between the two.

"That sounds good. I haven't eaten anything yet." Mark said, kissing Ka-Yee's cheek gently and standing up.

"Alright, let me go grab my wallet." Ka-Yee said, smiling as he stood up and walked up to his room.

Once they were alone, Jackson stood up and moved closer to Mark, his eyes dark with what looked like slight anger. Jackson grabbed hold of Mark's neck and brought him closer, listening as Mark's breath hitched.

"Why are you avoiding the fact that we kissed?" Jackson asked, moving closer so their lips were several inches apart.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Mark pushed Jackson away and looked at the blonde, shaking his head.

"Don't do this to me, Jackson." He whispered, biting his lip.

Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing Mark by the waist and pulling him closer again, leaning forward to press his lips against Mark's. They lingered for a moment before Jackson pulled away and stepped back.

"I know how you feel about me, Mark. I'm not a patient person, and my patience is running out. I just want you to be mi-." His last sentence was cut off by the sound of Ka-Yee coming back downstairs.

"Alright, let's go." Ka-Yee said with a smile, though it dropped a little when he saw Mark and Jackson. The two were acting really weird lately and he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

Mark licked his lips and smiled at Ka-Yee, taking hold of his hand and walking out of the house with Jackson behind the two.

~~~~~~~~

When they were at the cafe a couple minutes later, the trio walked in and went over to the counter. A teenager turned to the three with a smile and waved a hand at the menu.

"Hello, my name is BamBam. What would you like?" He asked, blowing a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

Mark glanced at Ka-Yee, noticing the way he gazed at BamBam for a little too long before moving his eyes to the menu. He blinked and pretended he hadn't seen that and turned to look at the menu as well.

"I'll have some chili." Mark spoke up, squeezing Ka-Yee's hand gently.

"I'll have the special, and I guess the same for my brother." Ka-Yee said, ordering for Jackson since the other refused to say anything.

"Alright, you can go sit down and I'll have it over to you in a moment." BamBam said with a bright smile, gazing at Ka-Yee for a moment before turning towards the kitchen.

Mark let out a soft sigh and walked over to a table, sitting down. Ka-Yee sat down next to him while Jackson sat across from Mark. The older of the three tapped on the table for a moment before jumping a little when he felt a foot touch his own.

He looked under the table, thinking it was Ka-Yee's, but he looked up when he noticed that it was actually Jackson. The blonde had a smirk on his face and when Mark looked, he winked.

Mark looked away quickly and leaned his head on Ka-Yee's shoulder, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

He listened to Ka-Yee sing softly for a few seconds before BamBam came over to the table and set their food down. Sitting up, Mark thanked BamBam before starting to eat his food in silence. 

He wondered when this torture would stop.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After they were done eating, Ka-Yee walked over to the counter to pay while Mark walked outside with Jackson.

"I know that you saw how they looked at each other. Maybe I should help Ka-Yee with BamBam so you can finally realize how you feel about me." Jackson said, voice cocky as he brushed his arm against Mark's.

Mark threw a glare at Jackson and moved away, biting his lower lip. He looked into the cafe, noticing that Ka-Yee was in fact talking with BamBam. He didn't want to believe that they liked each other though.

"Jackson, the least you could do is just leave me alone. I don't have feelings for you." Mark said, looking away from the window as he looked straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with Jackson.

"Really? Look in my eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me." Jackson said, moving so he was standing directly in front of Mark.

When Mark didn't answer, Jackson smirked and moved closer, reaching up and trailing his finger along Mark's cheek. Mark slapped his hand away, annoyed at himself and Jackson.

"Being in denial is just going to make you go crazy, Mark. I love you, and I know you feel the same about me. Just let Ka-Yee go." Jackson whispered.

Mark stared at Jackson for a moment, a blush rising on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he heard the cafe door open. He backed away and looked at Ka-Yee, smiling at him.

"We ready to go?" Ka-Yee asked, pocketing his phone as he looked at the two.

Nodding his head, Mark took hold of his boyfriend's hand and walked out to the car. Getting in, he watched as Ka-Yee got in as well, wanting the familiar feeling of butterflies to flutter through his stomach from when he first met Ka-Yee, but they never came.

~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived back at the house, Mark was sitting down on the couch with his legs in Ka-Yee's lap. Jackson was watching tv, glancing at the two every minute or so. Mark was trying to get Ka-Yee's attention, but his boyfriend was on his phone.

"So, I guess you got BamBam's number?" Mark asked, getting a little feeling of satisfaction when Ka-Yee visibly flinched at the mention of BamBam.

"Um, yeah. He's a really cool guy. Hope you don't mind." Ka-Yee said, giving Mark that smile that he fell in love with when he first met him.

"I don't mind." Mark mumbled, leaning forward to peck Ka-Yee's lips. Leaning back, he caught Jackson's gaze and winced. The blonde was looking at the two with blank eyes.

Mark honestly didn't know what to do anymore. He thought back to what Tammy said, letting out a soft sigh. He probably should just break up with Ka-Yee and be with Jackson. But, he was still scared on what would happen. Ka-Yee was perfect, and Jackson wasn't.

Why did his life have to come to this?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Mark walked into Ka-Yee's house the next day and looked around for a moment, biting his lip. He had been doing some thinking ever since the cafe yesterday. Maybe he should give Jackson a chance. He didn't know yet.

Going into the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Ka-Yee making some food. He went up behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

"Hey." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss Ka-Yee on the cheek.

Ka-Yee smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. He greeted him with a soft kiss, which was soon interrupted when someone cleared their throat. Jackson.

Pulling away, Mark looked over at Jackson with slightly wide eyes, watching as the familiar smirk appeared. He swallowed slightly and leaned into Ka-Yee's side, taking hold of his hand.

"What is it, Jackson? Do you have to interrupt us every time?" Ka-Yee asked, ignoring it when his cell phone started ringing. Mark glanced over to see that BamBam was calling. He blinked, then shook his head and looked back at Jackson.

"Yeah, I think I need to tell you something, Ka-Yee." Jackson said, keeping his eyes on Mark for a moment before making eye contact with his brother.

Mark panicked, shaking his head at Jackson from behind Ka-Yee, which the blonde completely ignored in favor of keeping his eyes on his twin.

"I'm in love with Mark and I plan on taking him from you. I'm pretty sure he harbors feelings for me too." Jackson said after a few seconds of silence.

All three of them stood in silence for a while. Mark was frozen as he stared at Jackson with wide eyes. Ka-Yee was surprised, and Jackson was just standing with confidence, staring his twin down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ka-Yee asked, stepping away from Mark so he was standing to the side.

"Like I just said. I love Mark." Jackson answered, moving his gaze to look at Mark now.

"Mark, do you have feelings for Jackson?" Ka-Yee asked, also looking at his boyfriend.

Mark opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again when he couldn't form words. He looked at Ka-Yee, noticing the hurt in his eyes.

"I love you." Mark whispered, stepping closer to Ka-Yee.

Ka-Yee raised a hand and backed away again, shaking his head before turning and walking out of the house. Mark choked slightly before turning to Jackson, anger rising within him.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!?" Mark seethed, stepping closer to Jackson.

"He needed to know, Mark! You can't keep him in the dark with how you feel." Jackson said, reaching out to hold Mark's hand.

Mark glared at the blonde and raised his hand, sending it down and smacking Jackson across the face. He breathed deeply and stepped back, dropping his hand.

"I was going to talk to him, Jackson. But then you had to go and ruin it." Mark said, grabbing his phone and walking away.

"You can't just walk away from me, Mark!" Jackson called, running after Mark.

When Mark opened the door, Jackson slammed it shut and turned Mark around, slamming him against it and making him groan a little. Mark glared at the blonde and struggled to get out of his grip, but he failed.

"Let me go, Jackson! I need to talk to Ka-Yee!" Mark yelled, raising a hand and hitting Jackson in the chest.

Jackson caught Mark's hand and curled his fingers around his, staring right into Mark's eyes as he slowly leaned closer.

"You can talk to him later. Right now I want to do something." Jackson whispered seconds before kissing the older male.

Mark wished he hadn't kissed back again, but he did.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Mark let out a breathless sigh when Jackson pushed him down onto the bed, watching as the blonde took his shirt off. Biting his lip, he reached up and rested a hand on Jackson's chest, trailing it over his muscular build.

Jackson smirked, taking his hands and placing them above his head. He stared into Mark's eyes for a moment before leaning down and kissing him, nipping at his bottom lip and sucking on it gently. 

"I've been wanting this the day I met you." Jackson whispered, moving away for a moment and trailing his lips down to Mark's neck, sucking on the skin.

Mark moaned softly, tilting his neck so the younger could have better access. Flashes of Ka-Yee's face entered his mind, but he shoved those thoughts away with a moan when Jackson sucked particularly hard on his neck.

"Can you please just get on with it?" Mark asked, growing impatient.

Chuckling softly, Jackson leaned back and slowly palmed Mark's crotch, feeling the red head's cock getting hard in his constricted jeans. He relished in Mark's moan before taking his hand away and taking Mark's shirt off.

"I'm having fun teasing you. What would little Mark want?" Jackson asked, smirking as he slowly grinded down against Mark, their clothed erections brushing against each other.

"I want you to fuck me already is what I want, you jackass." Mark grumbled, his breath labored as he moved his hips up against Jackson's.

Jackson laughed quietly, enjoying Mark's sassiness. He unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off. He did the same to Mark, who lifted his hips to allow him to pull them off.

"As you wish, my dimsum." Jackson mumbled, grabbing the lube from his nightstand.

Mark bit his lip and shimmied out of his boxers, throwing them to the floor before reaching up to take Jackson's boxers off. He glanced down at his cock and swallowed slightly, suddenly nervous. He ignored that feeling and pushed Jackson down onto the bed. He smirked at the younger male and leaned down, licking up the length of the blonde's cock.

"Ah, fuck." Jackson grunted, looking down at the older male and grasping his hair. 

Mark hummed gently and looked up, making eye contact with the blonde before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around Jackson's cock, starting to suck it gently. Encouraged by Jackson's moans, he lowered himself until the tip of Jackson's cock was hitting the back of his throat as he started to suck harder.

Jackson groaned deeply, raising his hips and pushing into Mark's mouth. He did that for a few moments before dragging Mark up by his hair and flipping them both over so he was on top again.

"There's no way I'm going to cum this soon." Jackson growled, making Mark shiver in delight at the sound of his voice.

"Then get busy." Mark responded, spreading his legs and giving his most seductive look.

Growling again, Jackson grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, reaching down and tracing Mark's puckered entrance before slowly pushing his finger in. He watched Mark's reactions as he pushed his finger in and out.

Moaning softly, Mark sat there, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the intrusion. He didn't complain though, because he really wanted Jackson inside him right now. Not just his fingers.

"Hurry up." Mark grumbled, pushing down against Jackson's finger.

Jackson smirked and kissed the red head once more, biting down on his lip and sucking on it as he slid in two more fingers, pumping them in and out. He curled them slightly, pushing them deeper. A second later, he heard Mark gasp and pulled back, chuckling.

"Did I hit it?" He asked, pushing against the bundle of nerves again and making the older moan.

"Please. Jackson, I need you." Mark pleaded, eyes lust filled and full of want.

Finally complying, Jackson pulled his fingers out and reached out to grab a condom, but stopped when Mark grabbed his wrist.

"Don't use a condom. I want to feel you." Mark whispered, taking hold of the lube and rubbing some along Jackson's cock.

Biting his lip, Jackson pushed Mark's hands away and grabbed his hips. He leaned down to kiss him, sliding in gently. He stopped after a moment and let the older adjust.

Mark took a deep breath and wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist, pulling him closer. He responded to the kiss and deepened it, moaning lightly when Jackson started moving.

Jackson let out a low grunt as he started rocking his hips against Mark's. He pulled out before slamming back in, increasing his pace.

"F-Fuck. Jackson!" Mark moaned out, digging his nails into Jackson's shoulder.

Groaning, Jackson moved his hips harder, slamming them against Mark's own hips. The only sound surrounding them was skin slapping against skin and their moans.

Jackson pulled out  a few seconds later, smirking when Mark whimpered at the loss. He grabbed hold of the older male and pushed him up against the headboard of the bed, spreading his legs.

"You're so fucking sexy." Jackson whispered as he pressed against Mark's back, slamming back into him a second later.

Mark cried out in pleasure, placing one hand on the headboard so he wouldn't hit his head, his other hand going down to his cock to pump it. He moaned loudly when Jackson adjusted his angle and hit his prostate dead on.

"Shit! J-Jackson!" Mark cried out, pumping his cock in the same rhythm Jackson thrusted his hips.

"Scream my name again, Mark. Who do you belong to?" Jackson asked between a groan, kissing the back of Mark's neck.

"Jackson! I-I belong to you." Mark moaned out, pushing back against Jackson's cock.

Jackson smirked and flipped them both over again so he was laying down with Mark on top. He grabbed his hips and helped him bounce on him.

"I-I'm close!" Mark cried out, throwing his head back as he ground his hips into Jackson's.

Jackson sat up and wrapped an arm around Mark's waist, holding him still before pushing him down onto his cock and keeping him there for a moment before thrusting up into his at an erratic pace.

"Cum for me, Mark." Jackson whispered.

Mark cried out one last time, going rigid as he hit his orgasm. He shot his load into his hand and on both their chests. Breathing heavily, Mark pulled off of him and leaned down, wrapping his lips around Jackson's cock and giving it a harsh suck.

"Fuck." Jackson groaned, shooting his load straight down Mark's throat.

Swallowing it all, Mark climbed back into Jackson's lap and kissed him lazily, licking at his bottom lip and meeting his tongue with his own.

Jackson smiled and pulled away, wrapping both arms around Mark as the latter curled into his chest.

"You're mine, Mark. I won't let my brother have you anymore." He whispered as Mark fell asleep.

He smiled and laid down, pulling the blanket over the both of them. He pecked Mark's lips gently before falling asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~

When Mark woke up a couple hours later, he blinked a little. He smiled at the feel of Jackson's arms around him, only to have the smile drop when he noticed another figure in the room. Ka-Yee.

Eyes widening, Mark sat up and stared at his boyfriend, trying his best to ignore the pain in his lower half.

"K-Ka-Yee." Mark whispered.

Jackson grumbled slightly at the loss of the warmth next to him and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Mark and pulled him into his chest as he looked at his brother with a neutral gaze.

Ka-Yee only stared at the two of them for a moment before shifting his eyes to Mark's. Mark didn't see emotion in them whatsoever.

Ka-Yee slowly moved further into the room and stopped once he was next to the bed. He looked away from Mark and at Jackson before punching his twin in the face.

"Ka-Yee!" Mark gasped, turning to inspect Jackson's face, but the blonde only stopped him and looked at his twin.

"I feel that I deserve that, but Mark is mine." Jackson said possessively, staring at his twin.

Ka-Yee blinked at his words and slowly moved his gaze to Mark, who was staring back at him with tears in his eyes.

"Ka-Yee. Please don't be mad at me." Mark pleaded, moving to stand, only for Jackson to pull him down again.

"I'm not mad at you, Mark. You can't help how you feel. Besides, I kissed BamBam." Ka-Yee said, backing away and moving out of the room.

Mark stared at the empty space for a while, tears falling into his eyes. He curled into Jackson's side and cried softly.

"I know you still love him, Mark. But, you're mine now." Jackson mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Mark's cheek.

Calming down a little, Mark sat up and stared at Jackson for a long moment before kissing him.

He did love Ka-Yee. But, he loved Jackson a little more.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

After cuddling a while longer in Jackson's bed, Mark decided to get up and go talk to Ka-Yee. He let out a soft sigh and pulled on his jeans, stealing one of Jackson's shirts from the closet. He glanced at the blonde, who was sitting there staring at him with a smirk on his face.

"What?" He asked, blushing a little.

"You look sexy in my shirt." Jackson replied, getting up to wrap his arms around Mark's waist, kissing his neck.

Mark hummed and closed his eyes, resting in the blonde's arms for a moment before remembering why he even got up in the first place. He pulled out of Jackson's embrace and leaned up slightly to peck his lips.

"I just need to talk to Ka-Yee, okay?" He asked, placing his hand flat against Jackson's muscular chest.

Jackson studied him for a moment before finally nodding and bending down to press a rather deep kiss on Mark's lips, leaving the older breathless and almost wanting more.

"Hurry back." Jackson whispered with a smirk before pulling away from him, going into the bathroom connected to his room.

Licking his lips, Mark walked out of the room and went over to Ka-Yee's room, knocking on the door before peeking inside. Ka-Yee looked up and once he made eye contact with Mark, he sighed and motioned for him to walk into the room.

"Is it alright if we talk?" Mark asked, going over to the bed and sitting down gingerly, still a little sore.

"Yeah, I guess." Ka-Yee mumbled, leaning back in his desk chair and clicking his tongue.

Mark looked down for a moment, hands folded in his lap as he thought of what to say. He honestly didn't even know what he wanted to say because he did basically just sleep with his ex boyfriend's brother.

"Look, I do love you Ka-Yee. I really thought we were perfect together. But, I just had this weird feeling with Jackson and I couldn't help how I felt anymore. I tried to deny it so much." Mark said at last, deciding to be truthful.

Ka-Yee gazed at him for a moment before letting out another sigh. He smiled a little and leaned forward, patting Mark's knee gently.

"You felt that way around Jackson because you two are meant to be together. The fact that you wanted us to be perfect meant we weren't meant to be together. Mark, I am hurt that you slept with my brother because I do love you. But, no relationship is perfect." He said, smiling.

Mark let out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he curled his fingers around Ka-Yee's wrist, looking down for a moment before glancing back up at him.

"When did you get so wise?" He asked, chuckling softly.

"Got it from my mother." Ka-Yee said with a shrug, making the both of them to laugh quietly.

Mark sat in silence for a moment after that, letting go of Ka-Yee's wrist and folding his hands in his lap again. He honestly didn't know how it had come to this, but he was glad that he was talking about this with Ka-Yee.

"So, tell me about BamBam." Mark said, suddenly rather interested.

Ka-Yee smiled happily and nodded, shooting into a rather long conversation about BamBam, about how adorably clumsy he was and how he insisted that he wasn't cute and other things that just made Ka-Yee's face light up. Mark smiled as he listened, having never seen Ka-Yee act like that around someone, even himself.

"You really like him don't you?" Mark asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I do." Ka-Yee replied, the spark in his eyes never leaving.

A couple minutes later, a knock on the door was heard and they both looked up to see that Jackson was coming into the room.

"Just came in to see if you two weren't doing anything naughty." Jackson said, climbing into Ka-Yee's bed and literally wrapping his whole body around Mark.

Ka-Yee rolled his eyes at his twin, but laughed quietly as he watched the two. He noticed the slight movements the two made around each other. It was basically like magnets.

"You better take care of him Jackson, or I'll cut your balls off." Ka-Yee said, staring at his brother.

"Calm down, little brother, I will take very much care of Mark here." Jackson said, tipping Mark's head back so he could kiss him gently.

Ka-Yee chuckled softly, watching the two before picking up one of his pillows and throwing it at Jackson's head.

"You're like two minutes older than me, I'm not exactly your little brother." Ka-Yee said with a slight pout.

Mark watched the two exchange mild insults at each other with a smile on his face, shaking his head at how adorable they were. The twins were similar, but they obviously had a lot of differences as well.

"I'm a year older than the both of you and I'm more mature than you." Mark piped in with a small smirk.

Jackson chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, pecking his lips again.

"You're my sexy mature boyfriend." He whispered, nipping at Mark's ear.

"Alright, keep your flirting out of my room. Get out." Ka-Yee said, chuckling. 

Jackson got up off the bed and pulled Mark out with him, holding his hand as he lead the older downstairs. They both settled on the couch and cuddled up to each other.

"Do you still love him?" Jackson asked, rubbing Mark's side gently.

"Yeah, I always will since he was my first love. But, I'm in love with you." Mark replied, glancing up at the blonde with a smile.

Jackson smirked and leaned in to kiss him, holding his face gently.

Mark knew that nothing would change because he was indeed in love with Jackson. He honestly didn't know why he gave in to his feelings earlier.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It had been a month since Mark started dating Jackson and he was loving it to bits. He was pleasantly surprised though when he noticed Jackson started being a bit nicer to his dad. When he had asked him about it, Jackson told him that he wanted to set the whole fencing thing to rest because he had missed actually talking to his father.

The relationship between those two was still a little rocky, but Mr. Wang had finally forgiven Jackson for giving his dream up. Mark himself honestly didn't expect Jackson to change, because he didn't wan that. At all. He liked Jackson the way he was.

"So, what are we doing today?" Jackson's voice interrupted Mark's thoughts, making the older smile as he cuddled up to the blonde.

"Ka-Yee wants me to meet BamBam officially because he wants my opinion." Mark responded, leaning up to kiss at Jackson's neck softly.

"Isn't that interesting." Jackson mumbled sarcastically, to which Mark only chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Mark let out a soft sigh and moved so he was straddling Jackson's waist, looking down at his handsome boyfriend. He was honestly really happy for the decision he made. Ka-Yee had also forgiven him for basically cheating on him and they were best friends now. Mark had also dyed his hair blonde, which Jackson insisted on for whatever reason.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts once more, Mark smirked down at his boyfriend and leaned in to peck his lips.

"I love you." He whispered, nipping at Jackson's bottom lip.

"I love you too." Jackson said, then smirked and flipped them over so Mark was the one laying on the bed.

Letting out a small laugh, Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. He let out a soft moan when Jackson reached around and squeezed his ass.

"Fuck, you're so sexy." Jackson muttered, pulling away from the kiss to suck on Mark's neck.

The moment was ruined a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door and Ka-Yee peeked inside, smirking at the two.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but BamBam is here." Ka-Yee said.

Jackson let out a groan and pulled away, standing up from the bed and pulling Mark along with him.

"You totally don't hate interrupting." Jackson grumbled.

"Payback's a bitch." Ka-Yee responded with a shrug, laughing quietly as he walked out.

Mark chuckled and took hold of Jackson's hand, leaning up to peck his lips.

"Don't worry, we'll have more time later." He said, walking out of the room as well.

"Better hope so." Jackson said, smiling.

Once they were downstairs, Mark went over to where BamBam was and shook his hand, chuckling softly.

"Hi, BamBam. I'm Mark. Ka-Yee told me a lot about you." Mark said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you." BamBam replied, smiling shyly before hiding behind Ka-Yee again.

Indeed, BamBam was quite adorable as Ka-Yee described. Mark shared a glance with Ka-Yee and smiled, nodding his head. He approved of BamBam and knew for certain that the younger was perfect for Ka-Yee. 

Mark moved over to where Jackson was and wrapped an arm around his waist as he listened to him talk with his brother. He shared a glance with BamBam as well, smiling at him gently. BamBam returned the smile and started talking with Jackson, slowly coming out of his shell.

Mark was happy. He was actually glad that everything happened and he was now with Jackson. Who knew that you'd meet the love of your life in such weird and dramatic circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry its short! It'll be longer in the future.


End file.
